Teen Titan Drabbles
by Fighter1357
Summary: A place where all of my TT plot bunnies-drabbles will go. Most are Robin centric but I take requests. First Drabble shant disapoint! I promise! R&R Drabble #5: Together
1. Drabble 1: The Trapeze Artist

**Drabbles! This fic is strictly for little plot bunnies that pop into my mind. Won't be updated regularly however as I have three other stories I need to finish. But whenever I do have something, I put it here. Most of it will be Robin centric but if you want a specific theme such as Rae/BB than I can do it. Or a Slade thing… can't be anything that would require more than two chapters. But remember, you give me the ideas, you'll just have to wait sometime. **

**If some of you don't know who Robin's identity is; it's Richard John Grayson, orphan as of age nine. If you want me to do a drabble in which he has a nightmare about his parent's deaths… I can. I take requests. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… wish I did though. :P **

* * *

**Drabble #1: The Trapeze Artist**

* * *

Robin slowly made his way through the halls of Titans Tower.

He was heading toward the gym at 3:00 in the morning. As of 10:00 everyone went to bed. At 10:30 most of the team were asleep, except, of course, the boy wonder. He did this most nights now, it had become habit to wake up at 2:50 and get into his blue and white tunic with black spandex pants. His hair wasn't his normal spiked up doo but was shaggy, laying down in his eyes. He still had his mask on, but once he got into the gym he'd take it off. The rest of the team were asleep anyway.

One he got down there he began setting up the trapeze set he'd bought. There were two platforms already high in the air, attached to two big iron polls. The team didn't question them really but they were strictly for 'flying'. Once everything was secured and checked (twice) he climbed up onto a platform and grabbed the bar.

He hadn't noticed that the team had heard the clanking from the bars when he was setting up and walked in. Beast Boy was about to say something but Cyborg shushed him.

Robin, or right now- Richard, grinned to himself. Not his Robin grin with the titans but that grin he got when he was with Bruce and Alfred; ready to jump of the banister onto the chandelier in the main foyer of Wayne Manor. The team saw his smile and their mouths fell open, surprised by the boy. Even more so, they were surprised by his mask-less face. His bright cerulean blue eyes could easily be seen from down below. They were quite surprised, actually, of how he didn't think about the fact that they might've heard him. They were shocked by his eyes… they could actually see them. No mask stood in the way and nothing could make them forget.

Richard stood straight up, squaring his shoulders and standing tall. He looked down at the ground and breathed. No net.

"And the last Flying Grayson prepares himself…," he said out loud. He got ready to jump. 1... 2... 3...

And there he went. He swooped down, the momentum suddenly carrying him upward. He let go, and flew through the air. A joyous cry escaped his lips as he did a quadruple flip through the air. The team watched in wonder as he grabbed the bar and landed gracefully on the other platform. He grinned and stared down at the bar in his hands. He had already chalked his hands and that familiar feeling of roughness had now wandered his way into the feeling on his hands. Some of the dead skin was peeling already but he didn't mind. It brought back good memories, times of before robin.

"Wow… he's never done anything like that before…" Beast Boy said quietly, whispering as to not be heard. Cyborg glanced downward at his green friend and nodded. "Yeah…" he muttered, turning back toward the ebony haired boy that had moved to the bars. Flips around the bars, one hand hand stands on a bar, cartwheels on a beam and then back to the trapeze set. It seemed that he just gravitated toward it.

He grabbed the bar again and swung forward, his legs straight. The momentum carried him upward and he let go, soaring through the air.

"Amazing…" Starfire muttered.

He practically flew; arms outstretched in front of him. Then he grabbed another bar and flipped, landing on the platform. The boy smiled to himself and turned in the direction of the rest of the titans. For a moment, they thought they had been discovered. They watched his eyes, however, and saw he was simply staring in that direction. A big smile was plastered on his face. And his blue eyes were bright with joy and happiness.

He took a bow and said, "Thank you for coming to watch the last flying Grayson!" He bowed once more and then sighed, his smile fading as he stared at the trapeze set.

Suddenly, Starfire jumped up and clapped her hands together, grinning wide. "That was wondrous friend Robin!" She exclaimed as Cyborg face-palmed. Richard jumped and turned to stare at her in shock and then when the rest of the titans stood up he looked practically shocked. They walked forward, staring at him until he sighed and climbed down. He walked over, arms crossed over his chest and they all just stared at each other.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, no emotion was displayed as he said this.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Since you started. We heard you setting it up. Why didn't you ever put out this stuff before when we're all training?" The changeling asked, staring at him with curious eyes. Everyone turned to look at him curiously. Richard shifted uncomfortably, his eyes staring at the floor. "I don't know. It's… complicated," and then his blue eyes widened and his hand flew up to them, suddenly remembering that his mask was vacant from his face. His hand flew to his pocket, pulling out a mask and bringing it to his face but Starfire grabbed his wrist to stop him.

They stared into each others eyes and he slowly lowered his wrist once she let go, figuring he wouldn't slap the mask on his face. "Don't, they're gorgeous…" she muttered, stepping away uncomfortably. He looked away, blushing. "Uh… thanks," he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he hadn't done since he was thirteen.

"Robin-"

"Richard. That's my name. My nickname's Dick," he interrupted the alien. She nodded and the team stared at Ro- Richard. He looked away and brushed his shaggy black hair from his eyes. "Oh, alright. So, why don't you pull it out… you said it's complicated… why?" She stared at him, fingers lightly tapping at each other as she awaited an answer.

"You don't have to answer man…" Cyborg said, shooting a look at the green eyed girl and then looking back at Richard. Dick nodded and smiled slightly. "Naw, it's fine. Well, uh… I don't really know. I just like doing it in the quiet. Besides, I can be myself when I do it alone. Sorry I didn't tell you guys."

Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged and Raven simply stared at the boy. Starfire smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, Dick, can you show is more. It was amazing. You never do these things while we're fighting."

Dick grinned and then nodded. "Sure-"

"Wait, you said Grayson. The Flying Graysons. Is that your last name?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly speaking up. Dick nodded. "Yeah, Grayson. My family and I were part of a circus act. The Flying Graysons. Trapeze artists," he shrugged and turned away back toward the poles. "I can show you some tricks if you want."

And so he did.

They watched as he flipped through the air, grinning. It seemed he was more of a… happy person when he was Richard 'Dick' Grayson. He smiled more and those smiles were big. He seemed to have forgotten the team was there as he 'flew' through the air. Sometimes he would even laugh.

They smiled, even Raven, as they watched him. He explained what he did, not going into how he did it (complicated), he told them how he learned it.

They watched as he flew. Just like a Robin.

A Trapeze artist. He really seemed to make it an art.

* * *

**End of Drabble #1:**

* * *

**Well, then. **

**Review please. And not just 'Update Soon's', I actually want your thoughts and stuff. Let's say this, you say Update soon and I'll just take three times longer to update. Unless, of course, that update soon is intertwined with your thoughts and such. Sorry if I sound mean, but some of you authors out there know what I'm talking about, right? T.T :P =]**

**Anyway, yeah. Review and I hope you liked it. Yeah, it was short but hey, cut me some slack, I could only make it go on for so long. **


	2. Drabbe 2: Falling Fears

**Alright! The next installment of Teen Titan Drabbles! They aren't related to one another at all, unless noted otherwise. So, technically, the last thing didn't happen in this one. Almost like it's all AU's with everything being the same, almost. Here's the list for the next seven chapters, not including this one: **

**-De-aged**

**-Nightmares**

**-Together**

**-Slade Pt. I**

**-Slade Pt. II**

**-The Cave (Song fic drabble) **

**-Romani**

**-Clothes**

**No request until those are done with please, if I end up getting requests; they'll stay in my mind and distract me from there's one up there. And thank you to the people who reviewed, they were greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is my… :(**

**Here we go! **

**Setting: This one takes place after Trigon and such. **

* * *

**Drabble #2: Falling fears **

* * *

"I think we should get to know each other more as a team!" Beast Boy exclaimed, turning toward the team; who were situated on the couch, staring at the changeling. They had nothing to do at the moment, no villians or anything to distract their wandering thoughts. Raven glared at him and then promptly put her book up in front of her face. Starfire's eyes shined with the idea as she stared up at the ceiling in thought. Robin was slumped over with his arms crossed on the couch, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. Cyborg plainly wasn't paying any attention. It didn't seem that they wanted to hear what the green skinned boy said, nor care; but he wouldn't handle this.

Beast Boy groaned and threw his arms up in the air. "Come on, Dudes! We hardly even know each other! What's Robin's real name? How did Cyborg become all metal-ee! Why is Raven Miss Antisocial? Why is Star so happy? Come on!"

Everyone stared at him, hearing their names. He glanced between each of their faces but nothing in them moved, except Starfire really. "No," Raven said bluntly and then turned back to her book. She, frankly, didn't want her team to know much about her; why should she know much about them? Robin sighed and stood up, walking over to the kitchen and getting something to eat, you could tell this was sensitive to him; though one couldn't tell why. Cyborg didn't say anything at all as he messed with his arm. Starfire looked over at Beast Boy and smiled. She was the one that really payed attention to every member of the team, trying to 'maintain' her friendship with them. It was obvious she wanted the team to _remain _a team.

"Friend Beast Boy, I agree! Perhaps we should all tell something of one another!" She grinned and beamed at Raven, who happened to be sitting next to her. The violet haired girl looked over and sighed, setting down her book. "No," she said once more and was about to, once more, put her book up when Starfire grabbed her wrist and gave her puppy eyes. Mind you, it was not as good as Beast Boy's but still good with those emerald eyes. Raven sighed and looked over. "What?"

"Please! Please Raven! We should all learn more about one another! We are a team, are we not?" She looked around at each other the Titans, Robin was leaning on the counter staring in that general direction. Cyborg had looked up when he heard Starfire begin speaking and Beast Boy was grinned wildly now.

Robin walked over. "Well, yeah… I guess," he frowned, "maybe we could. I'm still not telling my name and stuff…"

"We could tell each others fears," Cyborg said, looking up as Robin spoke. Everyone looked between each other and then shrugged. Raven, however, shifted uncomfortably but set her book down nonetheless. Beast Boy called out in glee and then plopped down on the couch between Raven and Cyborg, throwing his arms around their necks and grinning wide. They both glared at him until he let go.

Robin walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down, shifting uncomfortably as well. What was his fear? Slade? No, that was over. Dying? No, he'd come to face that before. Reliving the past? No, that was just a bad experience. What was… _his _fear? Was it Robin's fear or Dick's fear he would tell the team? Or was it the same? Were they do different people in one body? Two different fears?

No.

_His _fear was the same.

Starfire sat up and frowned, thinking of a fear. "I suppose… it would be my friends leaving me! I would not know what to do without you," she proclaimed, nodding; as if this confirmed this proclamation. Everyone smiled at her and she beamed. Raven smiled inwardly, ever glad, still, that she had friends.

Everyone turned to Beast Boy and he squirmed, realizing his mistake. He didn't _want _his team to know him… to well anyway. Yeah, he was the jokester of the team (neither Robin nor Raven could tell a joke even if their life depended on it) but he did have a cover and a bit of a past. His fear didn't have anything to do with his past, so he didn't know why he thought of it. His life changed drastically that day, they day he was bitten.

"Uh… I'm afraid of being stuck. You know, as an animal. Sometimes I hesitate when I get ready to change, just because the thought of never coming back scares me," he involuntarily shivered and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Raven.

He looked over, surprised. She gave him a small smile and then let her hand fall down, away from the changelings shoulder.

Now it was Cyborg's turn.

The oldest boy frowned and turned away, unsure of what to say. "Well, my name is Victor Stone, but you already knew that I guess. My fear would be… I guess it would being 'unplugged'. I don't know, I guess it would shutting down, not being able to carry myself because of this… this stuff on me. Not being able to take carry myself," he said and looked away again. When he turned back, however, he found the team smiling at him. Starfire had walked over and given him and hug. "If so, Friend Cyborg, we will help you!" She exclaimed and then let go, flying back over to her spot on the couch. Cyborg grinned and then looked at Raven, gesturing for her to do.

She shrugged. "My dad, I guess," she said, not even second guessing the thought. Everyone nodded.

Robin.

The Titans were a little nervous about this one. What did Robin fear? Did he truly fear anything? Yes, of course he did, he was the only human; full human anyway. He was, however, Robin the Boy Wonder, trained by the Dark Knight of Gotham himself. (Not that Starfire knew this though, the rest did). He _shouldn't _fear. Sure, the Gotham crazies were legendary and were sure to leave their mark, but it was _Robin_. Did fear honestly apply to him?

"Well," began the fifteen year old, "my fear would be… it would be falling."

"Wait, _falling_?" Cyborg asked, leaning forward toward the leader of the Titans. Everyone was confused. That was it? The great Boy Wonder's fear was _falling_? With all the acrobatics he did, you'd think it would be dying or breaking a bone of his back. But certainly not falling.

"Yeah, uh, my parents… I watched as they fell to their deaths. So, yeah, it's falling," he replied, shifting uncomfortably, that was only the half of it though. Starfire looked at Robin, confused. "But, Robin, would you not stop? If you did fall like-"

"My parents?"

She nodded.

"Then fate is a jerk. Nothing I can do about it," he said and then looked over grinning. "Guess you didn't expect for the fear of the Boy Wonder to be falling, huh?"

Everyone shook their heads. Raven stood up and walked over, gesturing behind her back for the team to follow. Starfire jumped up and floated over, grabbing Robin and pulling him a hug. Then Raven and then Cyborg and then Beast Boy.

"If you fall, we'll catch you."

* * *

**If you look closely, you'll see that Robin's word have double meaning. **_**Falling**_**. **

**Think about what that would mean for a hero. Falling… **

**Well, review. This was short but the next one will be longer. And that was a really sappy ending, wasn't it. Starfire said it though, but I couldn't think of anything else! **

**Review please! :) **


	3. Drabble 3: De aged

**Yay! More! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine… but I will, by the gods, I will own the TEEN TITANS! Lol, Percy Jackson moment. Naw, I won't… ever. **

**Here we go! This takes place…. after Trigon once more. This is a bit of a Robin revealing Drabble. Rob and Rae bonding… :D Contains: Batman (daddy-bats Batman). Slight crossover, therefore, with Batman. BTW; Robin and Batman's relationship while Rob is a kid is not how I imagine it, not how people normally write it. So, not how I would write it. If you want to see how I would and do write it, check out my story 'A Growing Robin' a Robin origin story, that has very good reviews… :) Yeah, the way their relationship in this fic and in real life would be utterly and completely off. T.T **

**And thank you reviewers! :) **

* * *

**Drabble #3: De-aged**

* * *

Quite frankly, Robin wasn't having a good day.

He'd woken up to find the team screaming at each other (something about breakfast and Raven's hair), then Dr. Light had escaped and they had to throw him back in jail. Then Beast Boy had attempted to lighten the mood after that by playing a "harmless" prank on the Boy Wonder.

Yeah, not a good day for either of them.

And right now, the team were fighting Control Freak. He had broken into some kind of top secret high tech lab and was trying to steal some sort of ray gun that no one knew did. Either way, it was wanted by the orange haired over-weight man.

"And now!" He exclaimed, dramatically grinning, "I shall press this button and we'll see what'll happen!" Control Freak let out a poor maniacal laugh and picked up the gun from the smashed glass cage. Beast Boy was knocked unconscious against the north wall. Raven and Cyborg were holding their own against some animated pieces of glass and steel and Starfire and Robin were attacking Control Idiot by themselves.

Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not that anyone could see them; but still. Starfire growled and she threw an array of star bolts at the man, only to have him dodge quite skillfully. He laughed and shot the beam, causing the two Titans to separate and move away from each other. Robin scowled and ripped out his bo staff, lunging at the man. Control Freak grinned and tried to dodge but the much younger boy had momentum, and he pushed the man to the ground. Control Freak gasped in shock, but he was prepared.

Pressing a button on his remote, a few more steel beams became animate and smacked the Boy Wonder off of him. The boy regained his footing, however, and prepared himself for an attack. And, while Robin was distracted with those, Control Freak turned to Starfire. He grinned and she cried out, throwing star bolts at him. He dodged and dodged, laughing and grinning and throwing off puny and corny remarks that could have been in a 1940's comic book or sitcom.

"And now, Titan, you will suffer the wrath of Control Freak!" He hefted to ray gun with a bit of difficulty. Starfire, having been thrown to the floor, watched him with wide eyes.

As Robin finished the last steel beam (he had demolished all of them), he looked over at Starfire. She was down and a bit of blood could be seen coming from her shoulder. He growled and lunged forward. He heard the faint cry of "Robin!" from Raven behind him, but he still moved forward with surprising force.

Just as Control Freak shot to ray gun and a blast of green energy burst out, coming toward the orange colored alien, Robin pushed her out of the way. But, yet, he remained. The green energy engulfed him and he screamed in pain. Control Freak's smile faded for a moment. He noticed that the Titans weren't paying attention, they were yelling for Robin, so he slipped away; not waiting to see what the effects of his fun were.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, her eyes raking over the green light that surrounded her friend. It was still there and his screams were still there too, but they were fading; which greatly worried the Titans. Beast Boy, having woken up when he heard the screaming, was leaning on Cyborg. They were both worried. Heck, they all were.

Finally, Robin's screams subsided and the light seemed to get dimmer and then it brightened. They all shielded their eyes and then it was gone, just like that. They heard a small groan from where the Boy Wonder had been. The remaining Titans looked over. A boy of about six or seven was sitting in the stop where Robin had been shot. He wore khaki shorts and Nike tennis-shoes. He had on a grey t-shirt with Buzz Light Year on it, grinning with a thumbs up.

"Uh, who's that?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the boy with curiosity. Raven's eyes widened and she stepped toward the boy, placing a hand on his forehead. "I think…. I think that's… that this is Robin," she stuttered, completely at a loss for words. Cyborg stepped forward, blinking.

"Are you saying… that Control Freak _de-aged_ Robin? Man, that is so out of whack!"

Raven stood up, her cape falling over her shoulders and onto the boy. "So, how to you explain this?" she gestured to the boy, or Robin, and sighed, "Look, we need to get this boy to the tower. Even if he isn't Robin… well, let's hope he isn't."

Everyone nodded. Starfire walked over to the boy and leaned over him. He had ebony hair, like Robin, but this was shaggy and hung in his eyes. His eyes. There was no mask, the boy had nothing covering his face. If this truly was Robin, would they get to see his eyes then? She picked up the boy, cradling him in her arms. He was about seven years old but light. The alien flew up, Raven right behind her, and headed toward the tower.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The boy (there weren't sure if he was Robin, so he'll just be called the boy) was situated on a medical table in the Med Lab. He was just lying there, the Titans around him. Nothing was attached to him. He was breathing fine, there didn't seem to be any fractured or broken bones. They just had to wait until he woke up.

"So, how do we determine if he's Robin or not? Perhaps he won't remember us when he wakes up!" Starfire exclaimed, sounded horrified by this idea. As did the rest of the Titans, but no one said anything. The hoped that maybe Robin was transported somewhere and then this boy appeared in his place, an illogical idea really; but it was all they had. Occasionally, the boy would twitch and mumble something in his sleep.

"Maybe," Beast Boy began, turning toward the rest of the Titans, "we could put a mask on him. If the resemblance is canny enough-"

"Than that's Robin…" Cyborg said, finishing Beast Boy's statement. The changeling nodded and stared down at the boy. Raven floated over, She would have gone through the boy's mind, but if it _wasn't_ Robin; she didn't want to invade this boy's privacy. Besides, if it _was _Robin; he wouldn't want her going in there. Sure, when Slade had been in his mind; it was to save his life before he killed himself. She had only caught glimpses of his mind. There had been one: lights, laughter… and then darkness and quiet. There had been two people: trapeze artists but that was all she saw. She didn't want to invade any further than she already had.

"Starfire, get another of Robin's masks… we'll need it," Raven commanded, her eyes flickering briefly toward Starfire and then back toward the boy.

The girl nodded and gave one last look at the boy and then flew out of the room, a small wind in her wake. Cyborg leaned against the wall and stared as the boy twitched in his slumber. "Do you think this really could be?" He looked up at Raven who shrugged.

"I don't know… hard to tell since we've never seen Robin's eyes" -she scowled- "so that certainly makes it harder."

Cyborg nodded and stood up, Starfire in the room with a mask. She handed it to Raven, slightly afraid to do it herself. Everyone leaned forward as the empath moved forward with the domino mask in tow. Right now, even though it wasn't on his face, she could see it; envisioning the mask on his face. She laid the mask on his tan face and drew her hands back. No one said anything. Starfire stifled a gasp.

It was Robin.

Starfire seemed to be panicking. Heck, they all were. Beast Boy was staring at the boy, er sorry- Robin with wide eyes, mouth wide open; agape. Cyborg was trying to look like he hadn't just witnessed an explosion, it wasn't working and Raven looked calm on the outside but she was panicking on the inside, really panicking.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Beast Boy squeaked, looking from face to face.

Raven sighed and looked away, it seemed that she had taken charge of this little fiasco. Not something that she wanted… or needed. Raven was the quiet, snarky when she talked, let me be, dark girl who didn't like people in her life. So why was she in the spotlight? Why couldn't it be Cyborg? She would have preferred him. In this situation, Beast Boy would have ended up killing Robin and Starfire was so naïve… and wouldn't have a clue of what to do.

So, she had immediately taken charge. Subconsciously. Dang it.

"Uh, don't look at me-"

Robin or whatever his actual name was (no mask) stirred. He seemed to stiffen and his face scrunched up in concentration. And then he screamed. " Mami, tati! Vă rog să nu mă lăsa! NU! Nu mă, VA RUGAM, NU! Nu merge, eu nu pot ... vă rog stai cu mine!" You could hear the pain and hurt and loss in his voice. He thrashed around, tears in his eyes as he screamed more in the unfamiliar language. Raven, Cyborg and Starfire rushed forward to push him down. Beast Boy simply stood there, uncertainty curled around him like a blanket.

"Robin! Robin! Please calm down!" Starfire cried, putting a bit more pressure on his arm. Robin, hearing his name (was his name actually Robin?) seemed to have calmed down. Tears still ran down his cheeks freely but he had stopped crying completely. Once he was finally calm, they all leaned back; feeling relieved and slightly shocked.

"What… what was that?" Cyborg asked, breathing heavily. He looked at the girls who obviously didn't have an answer and most likely neither did BB. Should they wake him up? It had been about a hour. Honestly, they didn't want another little fit but what else was there to do?

"Raven… maybe you should wake him up?" Cyborg said, staring at the grey skinned girl with a wary eye. She glared at him but sighed. "Fine, but get ready," her voice was wary as well, sounding tired, worried and irritated. They nodded and even Beast Boy got up. "Ready?" She asked and they all nodded.

She let out a deep sigh, feeling as though she was really disarming a bomb instead of waking up her de-aged friend. "Robin?"

No response.

"Robin?"

He twitched.

"Robin?"

"Mo…mom?"

They froze, literally. Did he just say what they though he said… to Raven? Beast Boy snickered but the empath either ignored him or didn't care, as she was shocked to say or do anything else but stare, her jaw slightly ajar. Did he just call her… mom? Wait…_ no. _

"Uh, Robin-"

The boy sat up groggily and he rubbed his black shaggy hair. The whites of the mask were merely slits. He had only seen Raven… the rest of the Titans being out of his vantage point. He glared at her, not even bothering to look around the room like he would have done as a teen-ager. "You're…you're not mamă!" he exclaimed, sounding scared and accusing at once and then, suddenly, his face fell; tears coming to his eyes. Raven blinked.

"Uh… no," she cleared her throat, "are you alright?"

He continued crying and then he looked around wildly. "Where… where Bruce? I…" the hot tears fell as he went on. Bruce, who was Bruce?

"Robin-"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, his eyes widening, "Only my mamă can call me dat and she… she's-"

Dead.

He didn't go on but she knew what was wrong. She was dead. His dad must be too, no kid called their parents by their first name unless they were adopted. Whoever this Bruce was, was Robin's adoptive father. Those two people on the trapeze set in Robin's mind… they _hadn't _been doing a trapeze act, they _had_ been. They _had_ been falling. And since it was in Robin's mind… meant that he watched it all happen. Raven winced. She leaned down and put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Look, eh-" since she didn't know his real name, she just continued, "…we'll get Bruce. Um, just… we're watching you. And, yeah. Wait a sec," she stood up and waited for an answer. The rest of the Titans stared at her with wide eyes. He nodded and wiped some tears away and then turned away from Raven. When he saw the rest of the Titans he screamed. "He… he green! And he" It seemed Robin was panicking. Beast Boy slumped over, annoyed, but he knew that Robin…well, wasn't really Robin right now. Cyborg did, however, scowl at this and turned away but Starfire shook her head, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Raven blinked and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Look, Bruce wanted you to be okay… eh, we're the Teen Titans, a superhero team…"

His face brightened. "You're superheroes?"

They nodded.

He smiled. "That cool. I like Superman and Batman… but Batman cooler. But Superman has laser eyes. Do some of you have laser eyes?" Starfire unsteadily raised her hand and he beamed. His english sounded broken, like he just recently learned it. Raven couldn't help wonder what was his native language. "So, you live in… Gotham?" Raven asked, glancing at Cyborg.

Robin's face fell. "Uh huh, with Mr. Bruce Wayne… but he doesn' like me calling him Mr.. He's nice… I don' know he could get superheroes to watch me…" his voice faded and he looked around, finally realizing he was in a medical room. The rest of the Titans shifted uncomfortably as his gaze, no matter the mask, made them squirm.

Gotham, he lived in Gotham. So, she just got information she already knew. Bruce Wayne… that she didn't know. So… wouldn't that make him… Richard Grayson.

"Richard," she said, hoping the name was right. He looked over, his face scrunching up.

"You call me Dick, that what everyone calls me."

She nodded and looked around and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the living room. We'll talk to Bruce or Mr. Wayne there, alright?"

He shrugged and nodded, slipping off the bed. Raven walked over to the door and gestured for him to follow. He smiled at her and nodded, running out the door.

"So, what-"

"Shut up, obviously that question isn't going to get answered. We're going to call Batman," Raven interrupted Beast Boy, who scowled. Cyborg nodded and then ran out, going after Ro- Richard. "Raven," Starfire began, "how did you know Robin's true name?"

Beast Boy even turned and looked now, curious as well.

Raven cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the sudden attention, even though she had already been thrown into the spotlight. "He said he lives with Bruce Wayne; that would make him Richard Grayson. He was… adopted by Mr. Wayne," Raven explained, looking away. Starfire frowned but nodded in understanding nonetheless. Beast Boy looked away when he heard _adopted_. So, Robin… or Richard… or Dick or whatever you preferred to call him, was an orphan.

Raven, sensing that the conversation had come to an end, turned away; her cloak swiftly moving with a flourish. She walked down the hall and came to the living room, the door opening with a swoosh. Cyborg and Dick were sitting at the counter, eating strawberry's and dipping them in sugar.

"So, how did you come up with sugar and strawberry's?" Cyborg asked, watching as the seven year old licked a strawberry and practically chucked it in the bowl of sugar that Cyborg had put out. Dick grinned at him. "I didn' think of it, my… mamă did. We sit in the trailer, that is our house, and I learn english and we eat strawberry's. Bruce doesn' eat strawberry's and sugar with me but it is fine," he shrugged and stuck another in his mouth. He seemed to be having trouble forming the english words to his mouth. Raven could tell that Cyborg noticed too.

Raven caught herself smiling, however, when he talked about his mother but she shook it off and her usual scowl replaced it. Walking over to the kitchen, she made little sound to announce her arrival; yet Dick made it clear that he heard her. His smile, a bit faded from his talking of his mother, brightened up. It seemed he liked Raven, considering that she was the first one he saw.

"Do you want sugarberry's too?" He asked, turning toward her, "they are really good!"

She looked down, snatched a strawberry; dipped it in a the bowl; and plopped it in her mouth. Cyborg stared at her eyes wide while Dick merely grinned. "Good?"

Even though she had expected something different, she nodded; it was good. But right now, she needed to get Batman and see if he could fix this. She knew Robin… their Robin, wouldn't be to pleased to see this. If he had merely been de-aged without his memory failing him, he would be furious. Well, as furious as a fifteen year old in a seven year old body could be. Honestly, the empath thought it would be funny to see; not that she would point this out… or laugh when it happened.

She walked over to the computer and waited until it would turn on. Cyborg really needed to speed up the system.

"So, english wasn't your first language?" She heard Cyborg ask. Raven didn't look over. "Ya, my first… lan… langa… what you says. Romani: Numele meu este Richard!" Dick said, most likely saying 'My name is _'.

Finally, the system started up after several minutes. She began sending transmission after transmission toward Gotham, hoping that they would be intercepted by the bat. The were the same message over and over: Robin emergency… please come. Robin emergency… please come.'

Nothing for was seemed like forever.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Cyborg sighed.

"Do you now any jokes?" Dick asked, dipping another strawberry in the sugar. Cyborg grinned slightly, of course he did!

"Yes, here. I can do a short skit, like a play: 'Well, homer, maybe you should take into consolation that something you created is making people happy'" and then is high pitched voice: 'Oh! Look at me! I'm making people _happy_! I'm the magical man, from happy land; in a gumdrop house on lollipop lane!'"

Then Cyborg slammed his fist into the counter and Dick jumped but a smile was on his face. '"Oh, by the way, I was being sarcastic!

'"Well duh!"'

Dick frowned and then looked at Cyborg. "I don't get it."

"Uh-"

"I know one!" Dick exclaimed, grinning. Cyborg looked at the kid suspiciously, Robin telling a joke? Since when?

"Alright, go ahead."

Dick smiled. "How do you put an elephant into a Safeway bag?"

Cyborg frowned and shrugged. "How?"

"Take the 'S' out of safe and the 'F' out of way!" The boy exclaimed.

Cyborg's frowned deepened as he thought about this. "Uh, there's no F in way…"

He got it…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dick smiled as Cyborg ate another strawberry. Honestly, he knew they were kidnappers. They were just trying to be nice so he could trust them. Yeah right, losers. The moment they were looking away he would run and get out of here. When he looked out the window, however, he knew that skyline wasn't Gotham's. That wasn't good, but it wasn't like he could navigate well enough in the gruesome city. He was only seven, having only come in with Bruce a year ago.

He smiled as Cyborg excused himself, watching as the big man walk over to the girl in the cloak, Raven, and stand by the orange haired girl and the green skinned boy. He scrunched up his nose; a weird bunch they were.

"We got something coming in Jump Airspace!" The green boy, Beast Boy Raven had called him, yelled. The orange haired girl (Starfire) floated over and gave a wide grin. The people crowded around Beast boy.

"It just stopped… right there. See, above the comic book store!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing toward the screen. The team leaned in and began talking, attempting to figure out what was happening.

Dick took his chance ad quickly slid out of his chair and made a mad dash for the sliding doors. He ran up the steps and was at the door when: Swoosh!

There stood Batman.

Dick stumbled back with shock and looked up at the bat with fearful eyes. He heard a few surprised gasps behind him but he made no notice of them. The bat stood there, seemingly seething in anger; that rolled off him like waves. Batman's head turned down toward him and Dick gave out a whimper. Batman stepped forward, yet all Dick could do was stare at the large man. Suddenly, the man kneeled down to Dick's level and pulled off the cowl.

Bruce. Dick stumbled back even further. "Bru-Bruce?" He exclaimed, his voice conveying disbelief. Bruce stared at him. "Dick…"

Suddenly, Dick burst out in tears and he stepped away from Ba- Bruce. "You… you could have saved them!" He yelled and then cried out, "De ce nu tine! Ai fost acolo! I. .. De ce! Te rog!"

Bruce pulled him into a hug and Dick cried into his shoulder as the team watched with wide eyes. Bruce sent them a look that said, 'You tell anyone and I will _end_ you.'

Message taken.

The boy's cries soon became shuddering sobs. Bruce picked him up and sighed, looking at the Titans. "Thank… thank you Bruce, love you." The Boy whispered. Bruce's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Love you too," he whispered back, so only Dick could hear.

Pulling the cowl back on, he swept from the room. The team followed behind him as he walked toward the medical lab. The were scared, who wouldn't, and yes, that included Raven; but they wanted to know what was going on. Heck, they wanted to know what was going with Robin. Screw the bat. That was their friend.

Batman layed Dick on the med table. The boy, in an attempt to stay awake, had clung to Batman as if it were a life or death situation. Yet, he had fallen asleep by the time Batman was halfway down the hall. He picked up a syringe and got it ready, ignoring the Titans as they walked into the room as quiet as possible. It sounded like a train barreling by compared to the bats silent, cautious movement.

He got ready to put the syringe in Dick's arm.

"Will it hurt him?" The alien, Starfire, called out. Batman scowled and didn't look up, ignoring her. Starfire, not understanding that she wasn't wanted, stepped forward. "Uh-"

"Star, leave it," Cyborg said, pulling her back to the wall.

"But-"

He shook his head and she refrained from speaking as Batman injected to syringe into Robin's arm. She did, however, wince as he pulled it back out; red liquid now filled into it. Batman turned around and nodded to himself, inspecting it. He had the antidote.

"I'll be back," he simply said and walked out. The Titans frowned and scowled but moved closer to their leader. The boy's cheeks were tear stained and slightly red. He shivered in his sleep, sometimes whimpering and giving out small cries. Sometimes he would cry out in pain. This all happened in the time of five minutes.

Batman came back a moment later with a vial of green liquid. "This is the antidote. It will take twenty-four hours to take effect," he explained and lifted Dick's head up and slid the green liquid down his throat. Having been de-aged by Poison Ivy one time, he was prepared. The smoke from the pores that the villainess used was the same as the particles that had been blasted at Robin. The treatment to the problem was the same.

Once he was done, he set the empty vial aside and turned toward the Titans, a bat-glare working it's way on to his face.

"Follow me… now."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"-had you done that you could have kept this from happening!" The bat growled, finishing his rant. The Titans were left in a fearful wake, their eyes wide.

"Yes, Mr. Batman, sir," Beast Boy croaked. The dark knight growled, his dark cape folding over his shoulders.

"Uh, we should go after Control Freak, he'll pay-"

"I already did, he's taken care off," Batman said and then walked to the door, ready to leave. "Put Robin in his room, when he wakes up, he'll have no memory of the experience. And neither will you."

They knew what that meant. Tell no one.

The Dark Knight swept out and after about five minutes, the Titans finally let out sighs of relief.

But wait, where they forgetting something?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cyborg, can you pass me a napkin?" Starfire asked cheerfully, but she wasn't cheerful. Robin had yet to awaken.

Cyborg nodded and handed her one when the door suddenly swished open.

Robin stood there in his uniform, looking very confused and pissed.

"Why the crap did I wake up in the medical room?"

They forgot to move him to his room.

* * *

**End of Drabble #3**

* * *

**Well, review please! **

**Browniesarethebest! This was for you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**Well, this was fun to write. **

**Disclaimer:… Consider this Disclaimed. **

**Slight mention of Young Justice. **

**For anyone under the age of twelve reading this, I warn you. There is blood and slightly descriptive. If you want to read it, have your parents read it first to make sure you can. Please do not just go on your merry way. Thank you, so please take that warning. I can assure you, parents, that it is only one part and the rest is pretty much good to read. :) **

* * *

**Drabble #4: **

* * *

"_Well then_! Maybe you should-"

"Will you please _BE QUIET_!" Raven's voice rang through the tower as she snapped at Cyborg and Beast Boy. The two boys glanced at her and then began fighting softly, but even more furiously. Raven growled and turned back to her book. Starfire watched the fight like a Tennis Match. Robin rubbed his temples, he didn't need this right now. He was trying to be social, trying to forget what day it was and pretend it was just another day.

So far, no such luck.

It was April 1st, the day his parents were murdered and fell to their deaths. He watched them fall and hit the ground with a crack, blood seeping from their bodies. He was forced to watch the whole thing. His parents were trapeze artists in a circus, Haley's International Traveling Circus. They had been in Gotham City that week and a crime boss by the name of Tony Zucco had demanded money from the circus, in offer of protection against Gotham's criminals. Mr. Haley had promptly refused the offer, saying that they didn't need protection. Zucco, in return, killed Robin's parents, Mary and John Grayson.

Leaving nine year old Richard Grayson an orphan.

He got adopted by Bruce Wayne, who he soon found out was Batman. And thus, the Boy Wonder, Robin, was born.

Said boy grew up, was on a team at age thirteen (yet he was the most experienced), left that, and was now on another team as the leader. And he was only fifteen. He'd been fighting crime since he was nine, making that six years. Longer than anyone on this team too, longer than some League members even. He hadn't really told the team his age, nor how long he'd been working. But he was pretty sure that Beast Boy knew, considering he was such a big fan when they'd first met.

"Look," he said suddenly, standing up, "just shut up. Please. I'm going to bed, and it would be nice if I could get this day over with. Understood?" His silent demeanor had distracted the two boys from the fight. Starfire looked up, surprised that he hadn't snapped at them and Raven simply glanced up at him. "I said, _understood_?" he growled, his voice echoing around the silent room. Everything just about came out in that growl, his fight with Bruce, the loss of his parents, irritation, annoyance, sadness, anger, disappointment that he couldn't save them. Everything.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both nodded, staring at the Titan leader with wide eyes. Raven even looked up a bit surprised, as she could feel the emotions coming off him. Starfire, however, jumped, surprised as well by the pain that he had unknowingly let out in his voice.

"Dude," Beast Boy said quietly, hesitating before starting again, "are you okay?"

"Fine," Robin snapped and then stood up, stalking toward his room. He stopped at the door and turned his head slightly to face him. "Don't bother me." And then he walked out, the sliding doors so much like Star Trek obscuring their view of him once they had closed. The team glanced at each other, worried for their leader. The only time he had been so much like this was when he was chasing after Slade, but he was gone as far as they knew.

"Should we go see what is wrong with him?" Starfire asked, glancing sidelong at the door.

Raven and Cyborg glanced at each other and then shook their heads. "No, leave him be. He wants to be alone Star," Cyborg replied, sending a pointed look toward the alien. Starfire frowned and looked away from the door to Cyborg. The half human shrugged and turned away toward the fridge, though inwardly he was a bit worried.

Beast Boy was shaking a bit where he was standing but once the fowl mood had lifted after the discussion, or whatever it was to be called, ended, he felt a bit better. He bounded over to the couch and plopped on it next to Raven, who looked up and scowled, scooting away from the green boy. He grinned cheekily and snatched the TV remote away, turning on the big screen and flipping through the channels so fast it would have made Kid Flash jealous.

Of course, nothing could really entertain the green boy so he settled on Worlds Dumbest Criminals, occasionally laughing at how dumb (no duhr) they actually were. He wished that Jump criminals were that stupid, but, alas, no such luck in that category. Cyborg and Starfire, having nothing else to do, also began to watch with the changeling. Raven sighed and set down her book, attempting not to smile at the show.

And then they heard a scream.

"NU TE ROG!"

* * *

**10 OR SO MINTUES EALIER:**

* * *

Robin threw his mask down on the bed in frustration.

His cape and tunic were discarded on the ground. He was in basketball shorts and a green shirt that had been his mothers that said '_Urban Hope' _**[1]**on it. Right now, he wasn't Robin. He was Richard Grayson. His bright cerulean-azure blue eyes staring at the ground in thought.

His thoughts? He missed them.

His mothers laugh as he would 'fly' through the air, his fathers big smile. Their act as the Flying Graysons, the only people on earth who could perform the quadruple flip. Their small trailer at the circus and his elephant Peanut, which he actually had here, stored away in his closet. Pop Haley, the owner of the circus and a grandfather to the boy.

_Beep, beep._

His head snapped in the direction of the beeps, annoyed that his thoughts of his life with his parents had been interrupted. It was his Batcommunicator. It hadn't rung in two years. Why now? He stared at it for a few seconds and then walked over, snatching it up. He stared at the blinking red light for a few more moments, it beeping still penetrating his thoughts.

And then he clicked it.

Batman's face and cowl appeared on the screen. "Ro- Richard?"

"Hi, Bruce," the boy said, his blue eyes staring at the screen with little thought.

"What are you doing without your mask?" Did he really just ask that today. Paranoid old man.

"Does it matter?"

"Are you in Titans' Tower?" Is this really why he called?

"Yeah, but why should I be Robin today?"

Batman frowned and slipped the cowl off, obviously in the Batcave. Bruce's brown eyes met his. "I guess you're right. How are you?"

Ah, so that was why he was calling.

Richard frowned and looked away, holding the communicator tightly. He plopped down on his bed, frowning. How was he? Did he really have an answer? Honestly, he didn't know how he was feeling. He obviously wasn't feeling good or happy. He felt sad, angry, disappointed. He missed them. "I miss them," he chocked, voicing his thoughts involuntarily. It had just come out. Bruce nodded and smiled softly.

"Look, I could come by-"

"No, no… I'll be fine," Richard hurriedly interrupted the older man.

"You sure you won't have nightmares, they always come; even for me."

"I'll be fine," the boy retorted and then shut off the communicator. He wished that the conversation hadn't been like that. After two years, he wished it could have been under different circumstances, like his sixteenth birthday or perhaps the Titans would be doing something great, or had done something great. He didn't want it to have been on the day that his parents had been brutally taken from him.

Sighing, he laid down, reading for some sleep. Calm sleep that would never come.

_"Richard, when your que comes, I want you to be ready," his mother said, kneeling down to face him. _

_The boy rolled his eyes but nodded, smiling up at her. "I know, I know… grab your hands when you guys fly up! We've been over this a bunch of times!" he exclaimed. The boys father leaned down, his voice serious. _

_"Richard, what we do can be very dangerous. It's best if your careful out there. Alright?" _

_Richard nodded but still rolled his eyes. His father stood up, frowning and obviously displeased, but let it go. _

_"Now, let's go. We've got a crowd to impress." _

_They got in a big family hug and laughed. It was something to watch… nice, traditional… and when looked back upon by the youngest; happy and sad too. They climbed up to the top of the platform, above the ground so far below. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen," began the circus owner, Pop Haley, "I welcome you to Haley's international traveling Circus! Where the fun never ends!" _

_People cheered and laughed, smiling and clapping as the man moved around the ring. "I hope you enjoy our lovely presentation tonight! The people have worked _very _hard to perform and I hope you all have a wonderful time!" _

_And so they did, until the Trapeze Artists came. _

_Of course, they enjoyed it at first. The people flipped through the air gracefully and elegantly, spinning and twisting in ways most people never thought the human body could do. _

_And then, it was time for their son. He waved and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he stared down below, the view vacant of the protective net. But they didn't need it, right? _

**Yes! Yes they needed it! **

_They were professionals. _

_His father grasped his mothers ankles and they began to fly up toward the son, who was waiting with outstretched arms, a smile on his face. And then suddenly, with a large snap of the wire, they were falling. Falling away from the smile. The smile faded, his mouth form into a mangled cry of disbelief and worry. He fell to his knees, his arm close enough to her mothers that he could touch it but she pulled back instantly. Their faces were outstretched into on of horror as they fell, getting further and further away from her only son, who was soon to be orphaned. _

_"Richard!" _

**They did need it. **

_"MOM! DAD!" But his cries were lost in the eerie wind that blew as they hit the ground, bones cracking and blood seeping from them to form a puddle under them. The red liquid glinted horribly, splashing against the dust ground, contrasting greatly. Their bones stuck up at odd angles and their now pale bodies were unmoving. _

_They were gone. _

**Gone. **

**Forever. **

**He was alone. **

**"MOM! DAD!" **

**He could have saved them. **

**But he didn't. **

**Didn't grasp his mothers hand in effort. **

**"Richard!" **

Richard's eyes flew open as he sat straight up, panting and breathing hard. There was banging on his door, causing his head to snap in that direction. It was most likely the team. He took a shaky breath, letting himself out of the bed and getting a pair of black sunglasses on his desk. Normally, he would reach for his mask, but he felt like that wasn't needed and today he preferred to have at least sunglasses to cover his eyes.

He sluggishly walked to the door, slightly slouching, and opened it up.

Sure enough, the team greeted him with worried and confused looks. "What?" he hissed, eyes narrowing behind the pair of very dark sunglasses. They stared at him in surprise, mostly because he was wearing regular clothes and the other reason because his ask was vacant from his face and he was wearing sunglasses.

"Uh," Starfire breathed, taking a shaky breath, "we heard you screaming, friend Robin, and decided to come to see what the cause was."

"Nightmare."

"Are you mostly alright?"

"Mostly."

"Dude," Cyborg said, giving him a serious but calm look, "you had us freaking out back there. You sure everything's okay?"

"Positive. I'm fine," he replied back bluntly, getting ready to close the door.

Starfire's hand shot out and she held it from him. He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow and she blushed but left her hand there.

"If you perhaps need anything, friend Robin, can you tell us?"

Robin's face softened, silently glad that he had his team there to care for him, even if they truly didn't know what for. "Sure, Star. I'll tell you and I'm fine now, thanks guys."

* * *

**End of Drabble #4**

* * *

**Well then, review perhaps? It makes my day. :) **

**And besides, don't you want fater updates? I know I would... ;) **


	5. Chapter 5: Together Part I

**Hope you enjoy! Note: This is the total opposite of RobxStar and no, it's not RobxRae either. Oh, and an extremely OOC Robin, but, seriously, I think it's hilarious. It's not even someone from **_**this **_**show…**

**Any of you who watch Young Justice, Robin looks like he does in his thirteen year old self: Shaggy hair and same clothing. Kaykay? **

**Special appearance from a special someone! (And no, it's not Batman!) It's…**

* * *

_"The Titans are your enemy! Why does the leader hide his identity from you? If he trusts you, why odes he hide from you! Besides, he's only human! He can easily be killed by a gun! And the boy is merely fifteen, why do you have __children__ protection you! Do you really want a demon protecting you? THEY ARE YOUR ENEMY! The alien is a liability! The Cyborg can easily destroy your city! And the small changeling is pathetic! _

Cyborg's fist smashed into the television in frustration and anger. His human eyes was narrowed as he glared at the cracked screen. He turned back around to face the rest of the Titans. Robin was staring at the floor, his mask sagging a bit as he thought about what the man on the screen said. Beast Boy looked so dejected that he lay on the couch in a trance, almost as if the world around him had completely faded. Raven looked enraged but she was trying her best to keep her emotions in check; the word _demon _running through her head. Starfire was racking her brain for the word liability.

"What are we going to do!" Cyborg snapped at Robin, the teams leader, "We can't just let them take control of the city and turn people against us!"

Robin looked up, looking slightly confused; mostly because he had forgotten where he was. Thoughts of what Batman would do ran through his mind. He began to try an assess the situation, but, considering they were on an island, they might not be able to escape if it were surrounded and attacked. Then again, they always had the aerial escape.

"Robin?"

Robin's head snapped up toward Cyborg and he gave a small apologetic smile. "Sorry, I don't know. We'll just have to stay inside the tower for now. If anything, the city should ignore them. We've been protecting them for to long for them to betray us in any means

"Someone is coming, entering the island," Raven said, sending a panicked looked at Robin and the rest of the Titans.

"How many?" Robin questioned, his voice suddenly dark and serious. Perhaps, he thought, I was wrong.

"At least fifteen people, maybe more. Do we set up the defense or

"No," Robin interrupted, "we don't want to attack back. Wait until they make the first move, then we'll escape. By the looks of it, we'll have to go out in disguise. Cyborg, BB, and Starfire will wear the Holographic rings. Raven and I are the only ones who look really human. Well, I am human, but still

"You knew this was coming. In case this happened Cyborg began, his voice slightly surprised out how far Robin actually planned. The knew Robin was always three steps ahead of everyone else but they didn't know he went _that _far.

"Yeah, it happened one time to… er, never mind. But yeah, go! I'll try and stop them!" He yelled, pushing Beast Boy and Cyborg towards the door. Raven grabbed Starfire's hand to keep her from going toward Robin.

Robin scowled as he looked over the Jump City skyline. It was filled with futuristic looking ships. Broadcasts' filled the air, telling Jump to not trust the Teen Titans. Looking down, he saw people in black spandex suits and boxing helmets. The carried flame throwers and guns and whips that cackled with electricity. He felt his hands clench into fists as he saw them.

"Robin?" he heard behind him. It was Starfire, she sounded nervous, like she was waiting for approval. He turned around and his mouth fell open slightly. Starfire's hair was pulled up in a ponytail, two orange strands feel in her face. The whites of her eyes were no loner a pale green, but truly white and her skin was slightly tanner. Her shirt was a t-shirt, a purple one, with a little anime orange that was grinning. She wore white pants and black chucks.

"Do I appear normal enough?"

He nodded and she squealed. Beast Boy appeared behind her, his eyes were blue and his hair was blonde. The sharpened canine tooth was absent from his mouth. He wore shorts and a green t-shirt and Nikes. Cyborg was next to him, looking like he did before when he went to infiltrate HIVE Academy. Raven was wearing her cloak, but you could see she had jeans and a navy blue shirt under her cloak, her hair pulled back in a short, loose bun.

"You guy's… look normal," he stuttered.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Wow, thanks Robin. And by the way, call me Rachel. Rachel Roth." Robin nodded in response, already knowing Beast Boy's and Cyborg's names, he turned to Starfire.

"What should we call you?"

"Can you not call me Starfire?"

"No, they'll know."

"Perhaps you can call me… Kori."

Robin nodded. "Alright, turn off the holograms and we'll go Alarms began blaring'Intruder Alert!' He cursed in a different language. "We' won't be able to hold them off for long. Come on!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy's and Starfire's holographic covers flickered off and Starfire flew up, punching a hole in the ceiling. She grabbed Robin, Raven took Cyborg and Beast Boy became a Golden Eagle. They flew out and to the woods just outside of Jump City.

They heard people shouting below them at the Tower. Robin scowled and bit back screaming at them in his native language. He refrained from doing so, mostly to keep his friends from asking questions. They landed down in the woods and the three abnormal teens changed into the regular looking clothing. Everyone looked at Robin expectantly.

"Robin," Kori asked, "I did not see you bring any clothing. Do you have some?"

Robin looked up from where he was staring, which was off in the direction the Tower was in. He sighed deeply but nodded, pulling out a small pellet from his utility belt. "Yeah, in here. I'll go change." He stalked off, not happy with the situation at all. The team waited for him to come out. Five minutes passed and Beast Boy, or Garfield, gave out a long sigh.

"Where is he!" he whined, shoulders sagging as he stared off in the direction where Robin had disappeared.

"Right here, Gar," Robin sighed, coming up into the light provided from the woods.

Everyone stared at Robin, wondering if that was who he really was. He wore black jeans and a red hoodie, his hair was shaggy; falling down in his eyes, which were covered with sunglasses. Her wore a pair of black chucks and his hands were stuck in his pocket. He grinned at them cockily.

"Wassup?"

"Robin?" Kori whispered.

He laughed, surprising the team so much that they jumped. He sounded so… carefree. "Naw, call me Richard or Dick. Whichever, come on. Let's go to the city. If anyone sees a bunch of teenagers out in the woods, they'll think anything other than a picnic," he grinned and began walking down hill, his un-gelled hair swaying slightly in the wind. The team looked at each other but nodded, following until they reached the city.

They came to the park. People were their, some talking about the sips and some just there for fun. The ships still littered the sky and when the team saw them, they ducked slightly. People glanced at them, but never looked back; merely thinking they were just a few teenagers. Raven's pale skin stood out, but it didn't matter, she could just say it was a skin disease of some sort. Some phobia or something.

They made their way to a café and sat down outside. Rob- Richard seemed to be looking around, but his sunglasses kept you from seeing anything. He got up suddenly and walked over to the counter and ordered himself something. Cyborg watched as he leaned across the counter, sliding the money toward the cashier, who giggled. He smirked at her and then walked back, strawberry smoothie in hand. He smirked at Cyborg's face and began sipping it down, watching as the people nervously talked about the Titans.

"May we, perhaps, go to the park?" Kori asked, looking from teammate to team mate.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. If they were going to be out, they had to at least appear like normal teens.

They walked back to the park, watching the ships fly over them. They ducked down from habit, but got used to the fact that the ships wouldn't recognize him.

"What do you want to do?" Gar asked, grinning at them.

Robin opened his mouth to reply but was cut off suddenly.

_"RICHARD GRAYSON!" _

Richard turned around, only to be slammed into by a red-headed girl. The team, conveying such surprise, didn't even do anything, mostly because of shock. Richard stared up at her confused and the team watched as realization came into his face. He began laughing.

The girl stood up, obviously flustered and glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Babs? Seriously, what are you doing here!" He laughed. The girl scowled and smacked him upside the head. "Oh, shut up. You know exactly why I'm here!" the girl, Babs, exclaimed, crossing her arms and hardening her glare.

Richard deadpanned.

"Uh, no, I don't."

The girl rolled her blue eyes and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. The team watched the two interact. "Oh gosh, it's this whole conundrum all over again!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're being stupid!"

"Well, oh beaver dam, you figured it out!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dick, I swear!" she growled, holding her hand up in a fist. Starfire moved forward, eyes narrowed, but Raven stopped her; watching to two teens with violet eyes.

"What!"

She growled and moved forward to punch him but was greeted with air as he dodged. The boy held up his hands in defense and laughed as they played a game of tag.

"You… are… the _most…_ annoying person in the… en_tire _freaking… world!" She growled, standing up straight and crossing her arms of her chest.

Dick seemed to be thinking, tapping his forefinger against his chin, "I beg to differ."

"Go ahead then, beg."

"You're no fun anymore!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, _Grayson." _

"Who said you did, _Gordon?" _

It was then did they, the Titans, realize that they were flirting.

Great.

So now they had to deal with the fact of aliens who were trying to take over the Jump City by turning their people against them and two teens who were also heroes and were completely ignoring the fact. And now-

_"Robin. Starfire. Cyborg. Beast Boy, Raven. You have been spotted, come out of hiding now or face the wrath of __the M'gorbic'." _

Everyone turned to face the Alien ship that had covered up the sun in the shadow. People scattered, screaming for the Titans to save them. Robin, not Richard Grayson, suddenly got serious.

"Let's get out of hiding. Read? TITANS GO!"

* * *

_**To be continued… **_

* * *

**This... sucked. This is probably the only thing I'm not proud of that I've posted. I have a rule for myself that if I'm not happy or proud of the way it turned out, then it ain't being posted on FF. So much for _that_. Either way, was it still good? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

* * *

**This is going on momentary hiatus. And by momentary hiatus I mean 'Long Term' hiatus. I'm not doing a Slade drabble; I'm working on a story for that. So, if you want Slade check out the new fic that is coming out June 12th, in other words, today. I have writers block for this and until I get back my inspiration I won't update this. **

**I am sorry for the inconvenience. After I deleted a few fic's "back in the day" (Lol.) I promised myself I wouldn't disappoint anyone by discontinuing a fic. So I can't/won't discontinue. **

**IDK when I'll update this, it could be a while. For now I'm putting it on complete but be warned it is **_**not**__**. **_

**So, I hope you except my dearest apologies. Thank you and I'm sorry. **

* * *

**Thanks again. :) **


End file.
